Mysterious Stranger
by Sirod
Summary: The crew meets a Mysterious Stranger.
1. Island Found

The universe and most of the characters in this story were created by Eiichiro ODA. This story is a tribute to his work and is not made for profit.

"Hey Luffy," Zoro shouted from atop the mast. "There is a small island up ahead."

"Where?" Luffy yelled as he jumped up to his favorite perch. "Ah, I see it. Paulie turn us to the right."

"Okay." replied Paulie.

"What is going on?" Sanji asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"We found an island." Luffy explained. "I want to see it."

"Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan we are coming up to an island." Sanji yelled "I will prepare a picnic of love for us to enjoy on it."

"Where is the island?" Chopper asked as he and Usopp emerged from the cabin.

"Straight ahead of us." replied Zoro.

"Stay close to me, Chopper, there may be cannibals on this island." said Usopp.

"Really?" Chopper said worriedly.

"It is okay." said Usopp "I have defeated many cannibals in my travels."

"Really?" Chopper said admiringly.

"That is a very small island." Robin said after she had emerged from her chambers with Nami.

"This is not where the log post is headed perhaps we should skip this island." Nami said "We have plenty of supplies."

"There might be gold on that island." said Zoro.

"Gold!" Nami said excitedly.

"We are almost there." said Luffy "Hey, I see someone on the island."

"Can you make out anything about him?" asked Robin.

"No," said Luffy "But I am going in for a closer look." With that Luffy jumped down to the deck. He then reached up to his perch and yelled "GUM GUM ROCKET" and catapulted himself to the island.  
.Only one man resided upon the island Luffy was jumping towards. This man watched calmly as Luffy landed on the island though he did appear somewhat taken back when Luffy got up pointed at him and demanded, "Old man who are you?"

"I am no one of importance I can ensure you," he replied. "Perhaps, you could tell me who you are and how you launched yourself from your boat and landed here without getting a scratch on you."

"Oh that" answered Luffy as he used a finger to pull his mouth away from his teeth. "I am a rubber man."

"A rubber man, let me guess that means you can not be hurt by blunt damage but can be hurt by edged weapons like my swords" he asked as he pointed to the sword that resides on each side of his hips.

"Yes," answered Luffy.

"And what are you doing here on the grand line."

"I am going to become the pirate king."

"That is quite a lofty goal."

"Luffy, you idiot." Nami yelled as the ship reached the island "Don't jump off like that."


	2. The Crew Meets the Stranger

The universe and most of the characters in this story were created by Eiichiro ODA. This story is a tribute to his work and is not made for profit.

"Did you figure out who he is and if he has any gold?" Nami asked as she disembarked from the ship.

"He is no one of consequence," replied Luffy. "Old man, do you have any gold?"

"Not on me," the stranger replied.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan, our picnic of love is complete." said Sanji.

"A picnic sounds lovely." replied Robin.

Paulie emerged from the helm and noticed that Nami was wearing only a tank top and a short skirt "Immodest girl, we are meeting a strange man you should not show yourself off so brazenly." He then ducked an incoming kick from Sanji.

"Do not encourage Nami to put on more clothes in that outfit Nami shines brighter than the sun."

At this Paulie lets his ropes dangle from out of his sleeves and yelled "ROPE ACTION ROUND TIE." His ropes wrapped around the picnic basket Sanji was carrying and threw them over board. As the basket was about to crash into the ground two arms rose up and grabbed hold of it before setting it gently on the ground.

"That is a lovely spot for a picnic," says Robin "good choice Shipwright-san."

"Hmph" said Paulie as he went back into the cabin.

On the island Usopp turned to Chopper and said "I think this man may want to kill us all." Choppers face then turned pale with worry. "Do not worry Chopper if he tries anything I will defeat him."

"Really," says Chopper as he looked up to Usopp, his face beaming with admiration

"I see that you are a swordsman." Zoro said to the stranger.

"Yes and I see that you use three sword style. That seems very silly to me. There is no situation that would require more than two swords."

"You have never seen my three sword style."

"I would have no trouble beating it."

"We will see about that." said Zoro as he placed one sword in his mouth.

"No." said Nami "Zoro do not fight just because he insulated three sword style."

"Do not interfere." Luffy told Nami.

"Nami-swan." shouted Sanji "Forget that idiot and join me and Robin for a picnic."

"Might as well," says Nami "I am not going to get any gold here anyway." she then headed towards Sanji and Robin. Luffy went to his perch on the ship to watch the fight.

"Will Zoro be alright?" Chopper asked Usopp.

"Of course he will be," answered Usopp, as he searched for a good place to sit. "Ah, here we are. This is far enough that we should be safe but still get a good view."

"This is a mistake," the stranger told Zoro as he drew his swords

"For you perhaps," he replied.


	3. Fight

The universe and most of the characters in this story were created by Eiichiro ODA. This story is a tribute to his work and is not made for profit.

Zoro charged at the stranger who stayed in one spot and turned aside Zoro's blows. He then made a chest high strike which Zoro blocked and countered with a stomach high strike. The stranger blocked that strike and continueed his sword motion to cut Zoro.

"Ah! Zoro is cut!" yelled Chopper.

"It is alright," said Usopp, "this fight is not over yet."

"DRAGON TWISTER," yelled Zoro sending a tornado toward the stranger who sidestepped it. Zoro then placed the two swords in his arms behind the one in his mouth and yelled **"**TIGER TRAP!" The stranger blocked Zoro's downward swinging swords and sidestepped to the left and was able to get another small cut on Zoro.

Zoro then swung two swords head high and the other sword aimed at the stomach. The stranger blocked all three swords. He then brought both swords in and made two more small cuts in Zoro.

"I am better than you, Zoro."

"No, you're not."

"We should end this fight; I have no wish to kill you."

"Then you shall be the one who dies. 108 POUND CANNON" Zoro yelled.

"AIR SHIELD" yelled the stranger as he puts his swords end to end and spins them

"You used spinning air to block my attack."

"Yes, you are far too cocky, Zoro. It is time to end this." "DOUBLE DISARM" at this the Stranger used the hilt of his swords to pound Zoro's forearms causing him to drop the swords in his hands. Zoro was able to swing his mouth sword to give the stranger a deep cut across the chest. "DOUBLE STRIKE" yelled the stranger as he brought one sword down after the other striking the same spot on Zoro's chest with both swords. With that strike Zoro collapsed to the ground. "You fought well Zoro. You even managed to hit me. I can not remember the last time I got hit. Maybe three sword style is more useful than I gave it credit for."

"Zoro!" yelled Chopper "Zoro is down we need a doctor! Wait, I am a doctor" Hearing Choppers scream, Paulie emerged from the cabin while Luffy jumped down from his perch to check on Zoro "What is going on" Paulie asked.

"Get my bag" Chopper shouted to him.

"I can not believe Zoro got beat," Nami said as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Serves the idiot right," replied Sanji.

"Do not worry Navigator-san, Doctor-san will most likely stop the bleeding before he dies. You did a very nice job with the food, Cook-san"

"Thank you Robin-Chan. Your divine beauty inspired me to new culinary heights."

"Here is your bag," Paulie said as he handed it to Chopper.

"Thank you" replied Chopper

"I caused this please let me help." said the stranger

"No you are injured as well just stand back I will get to you after I am done with Zoro"


	4. Doctoring

The universe and most of the characters in this story were created by Eiichiro ODA. This story is a tribute to his work and is not made for profit.

As Chopper was working on the unconscious Zoro the stranger pulled a can out of his pocket. He dipped his hand into the can and scooped out a gel which he applied to the wound on his chest. His bleeding stopped the instant the gel touched his wound. He then turned to Chopper and said "There is no need to work on me I am fine."

Chopped looked up from Zoro and saw that his bleeding had stopped. "How did you do that?" Chopper asked.

"I used this gel. Here." he said as he handed the can to Chopper. "Apply that to his wound and he will be fine in no time"

"Okay." Replied Chopper.

"Where did you learn to make a gel like that" Usopp asked the stranger

" I discovered this gel by myself. Being a swordsman is dangerous work so I decided to make an item to helm any wounds I may receive. With my swordsmanship I rarely need it but it comes in very handy when I do"

Chopper applied the gel to Zoro and was amazed at how quickly it stopped the bleeding. He then turned to the stranger and asked "Can you show me how to make this?"

"It requires many rare ingredients which I doubt you have. Lead me to your supplies and I will see what I can do."

"All right," said Chopper "Follow me."

As Chopper and the stranger went to look at Chopper's supplies Paulie, Luffy, and Usopp all examined Zoro's wounds closely.

"That gel works great," said Paulie.

"Yes," agreed Usopp " I have never seen anything like it"

In the storage room the stranger quickly saw that Chopper did not have the necessary supplies to make the gel. "You simply do not the right ingredients," he told Chopper "Perhaps Raftel is the only place the needed plant grows"

"You have been to Raftel?" Chopper asked admiringly.

"Yes," replied the stranger. "You should go there sometime you would really like it. Well since I can not make my gel for you and your cook is otherwise engaged let me cook something up for you it is the least I can do for causing so much trouble.


	5. The Stranger Cooks

The universe and most of the characters in this story were created by Eiichiro ODA. This story is a tribute to his work and is not made for profit.

"Could you show me to the Kitchen?" The stranger asker Chopper.

"Sure," replied Chopper. Chopper then lead the stranger to the kitchen.

"All right" said the stranger after looking around for a bit "Everything I will need is here. You should go make sure Zoro is still doing well and tell the guys looking over him tat I am making some food."

"Okay," said Chopper.

"Amazing," said Luffy as he looked at Zoro. "You can hardly tell that he was cut now."

"Hey," said Chopper as he walked towards them. "How is Zoro doing?"

"Extremely well," answered Paulie.

"Incredible," said Chopper as he looked at Zoro. "I have never seen a wound like that heal so fast. In some other good news the that guy is going to make some food for us"

"All right," replied Luffy. "I am really hungry.

"This was a lovely picnic Cook-san." Rabin said "But we should go back to the ship now."

"You are right," said Sanji "We should check to see if Zoro is still alive."

" I hope is he okay," said Nami as they headed towards Zoro. "How is Zoro?"

she asked when they reached him.

"He is great," replied Paulie. "You can hardly tell that he has been wounded."

"The food is ready," the stranger yelled down from the ship. "And you can put Zoro in his room now."

"Great," said Luffy as he grabbed Zoro and pulled him up to the deck. After quickly putting Zoro in his bed Luffy returned ready to eat. "Wow," he said as he looked at the beautify plated food before him. "What did you make old man?"

"Lobster thermidor," the stranger answered. I hope that it is to your liking.

"It is delicious answer" Luffy as he took a bite.

The other crew members all agreed with Luffy's assessment. Even Nami, Robin, and Sanji full after their picnic could not resist taking some bits. "This is incredible," said Sanji. "I have never seen Lobster thermidor made with such skill before. You are truly a great cook"

"Thankyou," replied the stranger.

"Wow old man," said Luffy "you are great at everything. You should join the crew"


	6. The Stranger Leaves

The universe and most of the characters in this story were created by Eiichiro ODA. This story is a tribute to his work and is not made for profit.

"While the offer is tempting" said the stranger. "My path leads away from yours."

"Where are you headed?" Luffy asked.

"I have some things in East Blue I need to take care of right away," he answered. "I will try to catch up to you after that. You should try to leave here quickly a vicious storm will be passing this area in about three hours but if you leave now and follow your log post you will avoid it."

"How can sense that a storm is coming at that time?" said Nami who sensed nothing of the sort."

"I am very good at predicting the weather." he answered.

"What about you old man," Luffy asked. "you do not have a boat?"

"Do not worry about me." The stranger replied. "Unlike you Luffy I am a very good swimmer. Goodbye to you all oh and Robin I hope you find the Rio Poneglyph. I found it a most interesting read myself." With that Robin gasped and the stranger jumped into the water and took off at an alarming speed.

"He knows what is on the Rio Poneglyph," said Robin. "We have to follow him."

"Look at how fast he is going" said Usopp "I do not think that we would be able to catch him."

"We will find what is on the Rio Poneglyph on our own," said Luffy. "Nami steer us in the direction of the log pose"

"Yes captain," Nami replied.


End file.
